Amor y Pociones
by sam611
Summary: Capitulo Final.
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: Amor y Pociones  
Autora: Sam  
Pairings: Legolas/Aragorn, E/A mencionado.  
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en nuestra enferma cabecita.  
Rating: R  
Genero: Romantic  
Summary: Éowyn desea a Aragorn, así que prepara una posición para ayudarla a cumplir su objetivo.  
Note: Please review!  
Here we go!

ONE SHOT

Meduseled, Rohan.

Éowyn, hija de Éomund quedo profundamente enamorada de Aragorn hijo de Arathon, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero para su pesar, sus sentimientos no eran devueltos. Y no hay nada peor que un amor mal correspondido.

Por más indirectas y coqueteos que hacia Éowyn, nada. Aragorn la esquivaba con amables palabras, respetuosas sonrisas y nada más. Al principio pensó que era un mal momento, después de todo, la primera vez que se le insinuó se dirigían al Abismo de Helm, la desesperanza habitaba en los corazones de los hombres de la Marca. Después pensó que era la melancolía por su viejo amor¿Pero no el mismo había dicho que había partido a Las Tierras Imperecederas? .Luego, el escaso tiempo libre que tenia la pasaba con el elfo y el enano, con el elfo especialmente, que no se despegaba de el ni un minuto, mucho menos después del incidente de la caída por la cañada.

Pero si algo quería Éowyn, eso conseguía, y lo que ella quería era un amor apasionado, pero viendo que el montaraz no se dejaba seducir, entonces, una noche llenada de deseo y lujuria le bastaba, y si para eso requería ayuda, pues…

Salón Dorado del Rey Théoden.

-¡Ahora brindemos por los caídos¡Salve, por los caídos!- invito el Rey Théoden a su hombres  
-¡Salve!- respondieron los hombres a su Rey.

Éowyn se acerco apenadamente a Aragorn, ofreciéndole un sorbo de vino de un hermoso cáliz dorado, honor que se le daban solo a las huéspedes dignos. Aragorn, no retirando su mirada, acepto el ofrecimiento, bebiendo unos breves sorbos del vino, fuerte y robusto, pensó Aragorn.  
Poco después, con un asentimiento breve de cabeza, se retiro. Algo llamo su atención.

Éowyn se apresuro a tirar lo que quedaba de vino y depositar el cáliz en manos de una doncella, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, ahora solo tenia que estar cerca del montaraz, no despegarse de él en los próximos momentos, mientras la droga surtía efecto.

-Has hecho una buena elección, es un hombre noble- le dijo Théoden al momento que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por las blancas manos.  
Nerviosa, Éowyn solo acertó a inclinar la cabeza ruborizada.

Éowyn presto poco atención a las palabras que siguieron, sus ojos buscaban de solayo al hombre de sus sueños, el tiempo corría, y no iba dejar que cualquier campesina se aprovechase de la situación, pero bueno, no había de que preocuparse, no había tantas muchachas por aquí, y las que había eran mas bien castañas, ella era la mas rubia de todas, así que espero paciente que su serio tío terminara su letanía. Cuando el viejo Rey termino y se despidió, Éowyn hija de Éomund no hallo a Aragorn por ningún lado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orgullo.  
Orgullo y satisfacción.  
Orgullo, satisfacción y mareo era lo que sentía Legolas en estos momentos.  
Había logrado derrotar a Gimli en su propio juego, pero no sin consecuencias, graves y pesadas consecuencias, pero había valido la pena, já.  
- así aprenderá ese enano ha no retar a ningún elfo, y menos a un Príncipe elfo- pensó Legolas, que ahora se despedía rápidamente de Éomer, antes de hacer cualquier cosa estupida, se sentía bastante embotado, y muy a su pesar, debía de admitir, unas pintas mas de cerveza y seguro hubiera sido él el humillado, pero gracias a los Valar eso no había ocurrido, y ahora podía salir dignamente del salón, el bullicio y olores solo aumentaban mas su malestar, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal, para salir a tomar un poco de aire y dirigirse a pequeño pero privado dormitorio que le había ofrecido el Rey Théoden para descansar.

Pronto Legolas cruzo el umbral de la gran puerta, comenzaba a respirar un poco de aire puro cuando sintió un pesado brazo rodeándolo por la esbelta cintura.  
-¡Aragorn, por Elbereth, me asustaste, no te escuche llegar¡esta maldita cerveza, mata todos los sentidos!-  
-¿Retirándote temprano mi querido Legolas?- respondió con voz pesada Aragorn  
-Solo por un rato, mientras me pasa este leve malestar-  
-¿Un elfo, con malestar, já, ahora si lo he visto todo- respondió Aragorn burlonamente  
-Sabia que te burlarías, pero no importa, valió la pena¿ sabes, le gane al testarudo de Gimli- dijo Legolas divertido, mientras empezaba a caminar, pero para su sorpresa, Aragorn no le soltaba la cintura, sino que al contrario, lo apretó mas hacia si, pero solo atino pensar que el cansancio y el vino también habían hecho mella en su amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pocos iluminados pasillos del palacio, buscando la habitación del elfo.

-¿Sabes una cosa Legolas?-interrumpió entre las penumbras Aragorn  
-¿mmm?-  
-Tu cabello es realmente hermoso, tan rubio, casi dorado…-  
-? –  
-si, tan dorado…-  
-¿Cuánto vino has tomado Estel?- interrogo el elfo, Estel nunca se había comportado así, aun tomado.

-Já, casi nada, es solo que me gusta tu cabello Legolas, es todo, no me había dado realmente cuenta, hasta ahora…tu cabello y tu largo cuello, y esa fina oreja tuya…  
-¡Estel, basta, no es gracioso!- interrumpió exasperado el elfo.  
-Si no estoy bromeando elfo-exclamo Aragorn en un tono que nunca había escuchado Legolas.

Ahora Legolas estaba consternado, busco la mirada del mortal para buscar la broma ahí, pero no encontró ninguna, solo un par de pupilas dilatadas que opacaban el gris claro del ojos de Aragorn, la respiración del mortal era rápida y entrecortada, y su cuerpo despedía un calor no natural, - será por el vino- penso de nueva cuenta el elfo.

-¿Estel, Mellon nin, te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado el Legolas.  
-…-

Un pensamiento repentino invadió la cabeza del elfo – ¡Valar, Cualquiera pensaría que Estel coquetea conmigo¿o es solo una tonta broma? No, no había la mas mínima remota posibilidad que Aragorn pensase así de el, después de todo, estaba Arwen, y aunque hace mucho tiempo Legolas se había sentido atraído por Estel, este nunca le había demostrado algo mas allá que pura y leal amistad, con lo que Legolas estaba feliz. De nuevo, le hecho la culpa al fuerte vino de Rohan.

Tan absorto estaba Legolas en estos pensamientos, que no se dio cuanta que era Aragorn ahora que lo dirigía a el por los oscuros pasillos, pasando súbitamente un umbral, el elfo vio que ya habían llegado a su habitación.

-Gracias mellon in, sin tu ayuda, no se si había podido llegar- dijo Legolas en broma al momento que se despedía de Aragorn, pero para su sorpresa, el humano no se despidió para descansar en su propio cuarto, sino que cruzo junto con el elfo la entrada , y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Estel- increpo el elfo- este no es tu cuarto mellon nin, te has equivocado de rumbo, tu habitación esta a lado-

-Muy al contrario mi querido Legolas- respondió roncamente Aragorn- aquí es justamente donde quería llegar.

-!-

-¿Ya te había dicho como me duele el corazón de tan solo verte mi divino Legolas… y como me encanta tu rubio cabello?...-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Donde esta ese maldito frasco?- vociferaba Éowyn desesperada- ¡Estoy segura que aquí lo deje!-

La bella Dama Blanca no parecía ahora tan bella alborotando toda su habitación, y derrumbando todo a su paso.

-¡Aja, aquí esta - exclamo triunfante- al momento que recogía un frasquito azul, -Ahora, si puedo leer las instrucciones una vez mas… si, aquí dice: " Use dos gotas en el ser deseado(a) para una noche de lujuria" y " Si usted es rubia (o) éxito garantizado"….¿ Entonces que demonios paso?- volvió a gritar Éowyn agitando el frasquito -¡Ese tonto de Aragorn no volteo ni a verme siquiera!- ¡Y soy la mujer mas rubia de los alrededores!-  
Al agitar furiosa el frasquito, un delgada etiquetita cayo al suelo.  
-¿Que es esto?... a ver… dice algo… "Advertencia: funciona solo en el amor verdadero"…-

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Amor y Pociones  
Parte Dos.

-¡Éomer, Éomer! –

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto hermana, pasa algo?- respondió Éomer abriéndose paso entre la multitud que festejaba esa noche en el palacio de Rohan. Pocas veces había visto a su hermana en ese estado.

-Dime- comenzó a decir Éowyn, deteniéndose para tomar aliento- ¿has visto a Aragorn?-

-Con calma hermanita. No lo he visto, pensé que estaba contigo, si me entiendes lo que quiero decir- respondió Éomer haciendo un guiño de complicidad a su hermana.

-Muy gracioso. Pero la verdad es que lo perdí de vista antes de poder hacerle nada… quiero decir, hacer nada… de la situación- respondió Éowyn con un rubor en la mejillas.

-¡Se te ha escapado, no por nada es un motaraz, seguro que sospechaba algo- respondió entre risas Éomer.

-¡Deja de reír, estoy segura que no se dio cuenta de nada, es solo que un momento estaba conmigo y al siguiente se había ido-

-Mmm, seguro que fue tras ese hermoso elfo que lo acompaña-

-?-

-Tu sabes quien, el elfo rubio, toda una joya- respondió Éomer dando unos sorbos a su pinta de cerveza-

-¿Ru…rubio¡maldición!-

-¡Vamos hermanita, no me digas que no lo has visto bien, esa hermosa figura, esa andar tan elegante, sus hermosos ojos azules y esa fina cara…- Éomer comenzó a sudar un poco, abriendo un poco su túnica, dio unos tragos rápidos a su cerveza- esa belleza roba el aliento a cualquiera…-

Interesada en el comentario de su hermano, Éowyn lo tomo por un brazo, sacándolo del gran salón.

-¿Te parece atractivo, mmm¿Lo deseas¿Y que si te dijera que se como puede ser tuyo, mmm, vamos, aun estamos a tiempo-

Tratando se sacar la cerveza que amenazaba con ahogarlo, Éomer comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Y antes que pudiera responder toda la letanía de su hermana, se vio caminando por los pasillos del castillo, trastabillando por la los jalones de su hermana.

-¡Estel, estas ebrio, quítate de encima!-

-¿Qué no lo ves Legolas, yo en verdad te quiero con todo el corazón-

-¡Eres un depravado, lo que en verdad te provoca es mi cabello, no lo has dejado en paz desde que salimos del salón. Deberías buscar ayuda…talvez Lord Elrond te aconseje…- respondió Legolas tratando de safarse de Aragorn que ya lo tenía contra la cama.

-No necesito ayuda, lo que necesito es que me dejes demostrarte cuanto te quiero-respondió Aragorn robando besos a la boca del elfo.

-¿Por una sola noche¡Olvidalo!- volvió a gritar Legolas, y con un firme empujón, Aragorn salio volando de la cama.

Legolas se tomo su tiempo para reír de la situación, entre enfadado y complacido. Después de todo, Estel solo estaba un poco tomado. Pero esta pequeña charada lo hacia sentir feliz y no sabia porque…olvidando el linaje de Aragorn, en cuanto menos lo pensó, este ya lo tenía sujeto por las muñecas.

-No es solo tu cabello- susurro Aragorn a una fina oreja, disfrutando el leve temblor en el cuerpo del elfo – es… todo, es… es...todo lo que eres tu, es Legolas lo que me gusta, lo que quiero, lo que amo-

Legolas se quedo mudo. Aprovechando esto, Aragorn comenzó a besar dulcemente el fino cuello del elfo. Cuando Legolas soltó un leve gemido, Aragorn creyó morir de felicidad.

Toc, toc.

-?-

Toc, toc, toc.

-Detente Estel, tocan a la puerta-

-¿mmm, por mí que se acabe Arda, no me importa-

Legolas se soltó de golpe del caliente abrazo de Aragorn cuando escucho una femenina voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Aragorn, soy yo, Éowyn¿estas ahí, necesito hablarte, es urgente-

-¿Éowyn¿urgente?- contesto de mala gana Aragorn levantándose de nuevo del piso y frotándose el trasero.

-Es Gandalf, quiere hablar de inmediato contigo, me ha mandado por ti- respondió preocupada Éowyn.

-¿Gandalf?- muy a su pesar, el llamado urgente de Gandalf no era para pensarse dos veces.

-Un momento, ahora salgo- escucho Éowyn responder de otro lado de la puerta, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

-No desesperes amor mió, no tardo, espérame aquí- se despidió Estel del elfo con un beso.

-Estas loco- respondió Legolas – tal vez Mithrandir te cure de esta manía-

-Nunca- respondió Aragorn con una picara sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación. Al voltear casi se estrella de cara con Éowyn.

-Errr…Éowyn, mmm¿Donde esta Gandalf?- pregunto Aragorn dando unos paso hacia atrás, solo para toparse con la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Había algo perturbador en Éowyn, pero no podía ponerle nombre.

Observando complacida la reacción de Aragorn, Éowyn lo tomo por un brazo enlazándolo con el suyo –Te llevare con el – contesto, mientras caminaban, volteo rápidamente haciendo una seña con la mano.

Toc, toc.

-¿Si?- se escucho Éomer una melodiosa voz contestar el llamado de la puerta.

-Legolas, soy yo Éomer, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, pero quiero consultarte algo-

Momentos después, Éomer vio que la puerta se abría – No te preocupes, los elfos no necesitamos tanto descanso- respondió Legolas con una sonrisa, sonrisa con la cual casi Éomer se desmaya.

Legolas llevaba solo puesta su liviana túnica azul y sus ajustadas polainas.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y, que?-

-¿Y que era ese asunto que querías tratar consultar conmigo?- Contesto Legolas ampliando mas su sonrisa.

-Estupido, estupido, se reclamo Éomer para si.

-¿Te sientes bien Éomer?-

-Si, es que yo… disculpa que te moleste, pero Arod esta un poco inquieto, he tratado de calmarlo, pero no se… ¿Tal vez querías verlo y darme un consejo?- respondió Éomer reponiéndose un poco.

-¿Arod!- pregunto consternado Legolas, si algo respetaban y querían los elfos, eran sus caballos- ¡Vamos!- respondió Legolas, tomado de la mano a Éomer, llevándolo a toda prisa a los establos. Así, por segunda vez en esa noche, Éomer hijo de Éomund se vio trastabillando por los pasillos de Rohan. Solo que esta vez una sonrisa bañaba sus labios.

Establos de Rohan

-Si, se ve un poco inquieto, pero Arod es un caballo brioso, es todo- comento Legolas mientras acicalaba al caballo- creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse Éomer, un buen descanso y estará como nuevo- termino Legolas, volteando para buscar a Éomer, solo para encontrarlo detrás de si.

Éomer solo sonrió a la mirada de sorpresa del elfo. Si alguien sabia como caminar silenciosamente en los establos, ese era el.

-¡Éomer, no te escuche – dijo Legolas tratando de recobrar su postura.

-Me ofendes Legolas¿tan indiferente te soy?- respondió Éomer colocando sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del elfo, Arod protesto un poco al sentir el peso de las manos en su costado y el cuerpo del elfo temblando junto a el.

-Las costumbres de los hombres me son extrañas, es todo, en verdad que… que no me siento a disgusto aquí- contesto nerviosamente Legolas, tratando de ser lo mas social posible, claro, bajo esas circunstancias.

-No sabes como le alegra escuchar eso – murmuro Éomer, acercando más su cara a la del elfo- no sabes cuanto- inclinado más su cabeza para besar esa dulce boca, pero todo lo que encontraron sus labios, fue el blanco pelaje de Arod.

-Errr, bueno Éomer, viendo que todo esta bien, ahora me retiro a descansar- alcanzo escucho Éomer. Cuando volteo; Legolas ya caminaba rumbo a la salida.

No queriendo perder su oportunidad, talvez su única oportunidad, Éomer se abalanzó hacia el elfo, tumbándolo en la suave paja.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi¿Acaso te he ofendido en algo?- culpo Éomer con el elfo debajo bien sujeto por las finas muñecas.

-¿Ofendido¿Cómo he de sentirme entonces ahora?- respondió Legolas, tratando de hacer la misma maniobra que había funcionado tan bien con Aragorn poco antes, pero por mas que intentaba empujar al hombre, no lograba nada. Éomer era mas fornido que Aragorn, años de andar a caballo había fortalecido su cuerpo lo suficiente para tener al elfo sometido, apenas lo suficiente…

Éomer no contesto, sentir al elfo retorcerse debajo de el, el aroma de la paja y los caballos, era mas de lo que podía haber deseado. No pensando en otra cosa, se inclino y no se detuvo hasta sellar sus labios con los del elfo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Éowyn¿Estas segura que este es el lugar, ya llevamos aquí varios minutos y Gandalf no aparece- reprocho nerviosamente Aragorn- ¿Segura que Gandalf quería verme?-

-Ahora que lo dices, no estoy segura- respondió inocentemente Éowyn- cuando me menciono que quería verte, ya había tomado bastante cerveza.

-¿Qué¿Y le has hecho caso a un mago ebrio, quiero decir¿en su condición?- recrimino Aragorn, no dejando de ver el largo cabello de Éowyn.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Éowyn giro la cabeza para que su cabello flotara un poco, sonriendo cuando vio que Aragorn siguió su movimiento.

-Podemos ir a buscarlo a su habitación si gustas, así te aclara el mismo este asunto- ofreció Éowyn- Vamos-

-Espera-

-¿Si Aragorn?- pregunto seductoramente Éowyn acercándosele.

-¿Te… te molestaría si toco tu cabello?- pregunto con un rubor en las mejillas Aragorn. Éowyn pensó que se veía divino.

-¡Claro, si eso te hace feliz- respondió Éowyn -Feliz como a mí- añadió en un susurro.

Aragorn paso sus ásperas manos por esa larga cabellera rubia, tomo al final un mechón y lo froto entre sus dedos, como sintiendo su suavidad, se acerco un poco para verlo mas de cerca, su boca rozo la mejilla de Éowyn, su respiración era entrecortada. Éowyn ya rodeaba con un delgado brazo el ancho hombro de Aragorn…

-Deberías usar manzanilla para tu cabello, Legolas siempre lo usa y su cabello luce siempre radiante- al mencionar el nombre del elfo, Aragorn soltó un suspiro -El tuyo empieza a tener orzuela- dijo de pronto Aragorn rompiendo el encanto. Éowyn casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo.

-¿Orzuela!. ¿Has dicho orzuela?- bramo Éowyn con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno si, mira aquí¿ves?- contesto inocentemente Aragorn, señalando un mechoncito de pelo que aun tenia en sus manos.

-¡Aaggh, eres imposible¡eres un bruto!- vocifero Éowyn, echando a caminar lejos- Espero que Éomer tenga mas suerte que yo-

-¡Éomer¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto asustado Aragorn.

-¡Maldita poción, me pregunto si servirá para la orzuela- dijo Éowyn ignorando la pregunta del Duandan.

Pronto, los gritos de Éowyn se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Arod - roh.-rápido , veloz.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor y Pociones  
Capitulo Tres

Tap, tap, tap.

Veloces pasos se escuchaba en los solitarios pasillos de Rohan. La fiesta había terminado hace mucho. Todos dormían tras una merecida celebración. Todos menos Aragorn que se dirigía velozmente a la habitación del elfo.

-¡Legolas!- grito Aragorn, abriendo la puerta de golpe- Legolas, soy yo-

Nada.

Echo a correr de nueva cuenta , tal vez el elfo se hallaba junto a la cornisa del palacio, le gustaba pararse ahí por horas viendo las estrellas.

Nada.

De nuevo, el comentario de Éowyn le lleno la cabeza –Éomer- ¿Dónde podría encontrar a un domador de caballos a esta hora de la madrugada, una de dos , es su cama, felizmente dormido, o en los establos, y Aragorn quería pensar que completamente solo en ambas posibles situaciones.

Decidiéndose por los establos, hecho a correr de nueva cuenta.

Llego ahí casi sin aliento.

-¡Legolas!-

Nada.

-¡Legolas!- volvió a gritar Aragorn. Suaves gemidos se escucharon entre la paja.

-¡Por Elberth, no mi elfo !- grito encolerizado Aragorn.

Cuando se acerco con grandes zancadas, alcanzo a ver un rubio cabello que apenas si se discernía de la paja.

-¡No!- grito de nueva cuenta quitando la paja de en medio- ¡No toques a mi elfo!-

-¡Auch!- no grites tanto Aragorn, me revientas la cabeza- respondió pesadamente Éomer.

Cuando Éomer giro un poco su cabeza, Aragorn pudo ver un moretón que se comenzaba a formar en su cara.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado Aragorn, levantando un poco la cabeza de Éomer.

-Creo que no le gusto a "tu" elfo- respondió Éomer frotándose la magulladura.

Soltando bruscamente a Éomer, Aragorn recordó a lo que había venido en primer lugar.

-¡Auchh, eso duele- se quejo Éomer.

-¡Legolas¿En donde esta¿Qué le has hecho? –

-¿Yo¿Qué no me estas viendo Aragorn, mas bien que me ha hecho el a mi- respondió indignado Éomer tratando de levantarse-Le serví como saco para golpear¿Satisfecho?-

Con un suspiro de alivio, Aragorn se levanto, olvidándose de Éomer, y emprendió la carrera a la habitación del elfo.

Éomer se levanto adolorido, todo había pasado muy rápido. – ¡Eso me merezco por hacerle caso a Éowyn!- reclamo para si Éomer, se sacudió la paja, se acomodo un poco el cabello y fue en busca de la tranquilidad de su cama. Tal vez tendría otra oportunidad después con el hermoso elfo, después de todo, Legolas no había protestado hasta que Éomer había tratado de desbrochar sus pantaloncillos. De todos modos había logrado mas de los que había soñado, había podido besar esa dulce boca y hacer estremecer al elfo, cosa, por lo que pudo notar con la llegada abrupta de Aragorn, era mucho mas de lo que había logrado su hermana.

Éomer rió, no volvería hacerle caso, como aquella vez, recordó, que le dijo que el nuevo corcel era manso como un cordero¿resultado, tres costillas rotas, o como aquella vez que le dijo que pintar a todos los caballos de blanco era la ultima moda¿resultado, el hazmerreír de todos los hombres de la Marca -¡Ya no mas, esta fue la ultima vez!- juro Éomer antes de salir del establo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Legolas, melda¿Estas aquí?- grito casi sin aliento Aragorn.

-¡Estel¿Qué te ha pasado, Perece como si una horda de orcos te estuviera persiguiendo-

-¿Te ha hecho daño?- pregunto Aragorn sujetando los hombros de Legolas.

-¿Quién¡Ahh¿Te refieres a Éomer?-

-Si¿te ha tocado, ha tratado algo?- pregunto de nueva cuenta agitando esta vez levemente al elfo.

-¿No lo has visto como lo deje, puedo defenderme muy bien solo- respondió Legolas soltándose de Aragorn, dándose la vuelta.

-Se y me consta que puedes defenderte solo. Es solo que me preocupe- contesto Aragorn siguiendo al elfo.

-¿Has visto a Gandalf?- pregunto Legolas queriendo cambiar el tema.

-No, al parecer fue una equivocación por parte de Éowyn-

-Ah¿Es decir que no te quito esa manía tuya?-

-Si y no-

-?-

-Si se me ha quitado, pero al parecer sola y no vi, ni busque a Gandalf, es extraño…-

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto Legolas, al parecer toda iba bien de nuevo con Estel.

-Esta fantasía por tu cabello, se esfumo en cuanto vi el cabello de Éowyn, pero eso no cambia un hecho…-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigado Legolas, acercándose más a Aragorn.

-Que no he dejado de amarte-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Éomer, ábreme la puerta!-

-Hermanita, déjame dormir, en verdad estoy molido por mi noche con Legolas- respondió Éomer, recalcando "mi noche".

-¡Pero no entiendes, ese Grìma ha regresado y no me ha dejado en paz!-

-No caeré de nuevo en tus mentiras hermanita, así que por mi, puedes correr toda la noche- contesto entre bostezos Éomer.

-¡Bastardo!- grito desesperada Éowyn tocando otra vez la puerta.

-Te recuerdo que somos hermanos. ¡Ahora déjame dormir!-

Éowyn detuvo sus golpes a la puerta al escuchar una voz llena de malicia acercándose.

-Éowyn, ohhhh, Éowyn, ven amor mió, déjame mimarte y besarte, déjame acicalar esa bella cabellera tuya¡ohhhh Éowyn!-

-¡Nooo!- grito Éowyn antes de emprender loca carrera.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Escuchaste eso Estel?- pregunto un ruborizado y jadeante Legolas, incorporando apenas la cabeza de la cama.

-Si. Y no me importa- contesto Aragorn igual de agitado - Ahora déjame hacerte mió una vez más-

Fin

Melda.- q. amado


End file.
